A Clutch And a Half (Diabolik Lovers FF)
by ChipSenpai
Summary: Elliot Komori, The offspring of a vampire and human as well as the adoptive younger brother of Yui Komori. In the fateful day that their adoptive father Seiji Komori moves abroad for work the two seventeen year olds are sent to live with six vampires, the Sakamaki household. A journey of discovery for the six brothers and Yui as Elliot finds himself getting over past trauma
1. Elliot Komori

_Biographical Information_

Kanji: 小森 エリオット

Romaji: Komori Elliot

Also known as: Airashī (Adorable) (by Laito)

Mendō (Bother/annoying) (by Ayato)

Aonobōru (Blue-ball) (by Reiji)

Sign: Aries

Birthday: April 15

Age: 17

Status: Alive

 _Physical and Vital Statistics_

Race: Half-breed (vampireXhuman)

Ethnicity: Japanese

Gender: Male

Height: 160 cm (5'5'')

Weight: 54 kg

Blood Type: 0

Eye Color: Dark blue and purple.

Hair Color: dyed black with light blue highlights

 _Professional Status_

Occupation: Second Year High School Student

 _Personal Status_

Relatives: Seiji Komori (adoptive father)

Yui Komori (adoptive sister)

Hobbies: Writing, listening to music, playing piano, guitar and drums.

Favorite Food: Sushi

 **Elliot Komori** (小森 エリオット Komori Elliot) is the youngest member of the Komori household. He is second adopted child of Seiji Komori, who has moved abroad for work forcing Yui and Elliot to live with six vampires.

 ** _Appearance_**

Elliot is a delicate looking young man. He has a small but muscular looking body, his faced his framed by his dyed black and blue fringe and his eyes pierce through it. He has multiple piercings on both ears and has canine bites. He often carries around a phone or ipod with a pair of headphones around his neck ready to be used at any moment.

He often is seen wearing white converse, black ripped skinny jeans, a large pastel blue sweatshirt with a white dress shirt under and a snapback pushed back (basically the front of the cap it face up on an angle rather then straight ahead), Black studs on his upper half of his canine bite and black segment rings on the lower half, on his left ear he has an industrial (black straight barbell), two upper lobe (black segment ring), a standard lobe (black stud) and three helix piercings (black segment ring), on his right ear he has one helix piercing (black segment ring), two upper lobe (black segment ring) and a standard lobe (black stud).

His school uniform consists of the black school jacket worn over his normal attire.

 ** _Personality_**

Elliot is often quiet and responds only when needed, he often keeps to himself in fear that if he were to open up to someone he would only get hurt. His quiet form instantly changes when he reaches a public area, he becomes this flirty and and has a sudden boost of self-esteem or a cute and shy boy who blurts out anything and on the rare occasion he become both the flirty and shy boy, the reason behind it? well he's a famous musician. He happens also to have a speciality to make up lies to entertain the people in the audience.

Elliot has a fear of small and tight spaces, he uncontrollably shakes and cries before passing out an hour later, because of his childhood; and loosing some he cares about, the reason why he doesn't let people into his 'bubble'. Despite being Yui's younger brother Elliot pays no mind for her nor could he care less what happened to her. Elliot also often flinches when someone unexpectedly move quickly or touches him due to past experiences.

 ** _History_**

Elliot is the second child of the Komori family, he was pushed around and bullied as a child causing him shut off the world. He once made a friend within the church, only to find ou a few weeks later that they we're only trying to gets closer so that they could turn around hurt him deeply. The church nuns aand priets thought nothing of him and soon started treating him the way the children were. Elliot was angered and hurt by this, to add to it the bullying and insult went right over his adoptive father Seiji's head while his adoptive sister Yui always stood aside and watched.

Elliot is a half-breed (vampireXhuman), vampires live until their head are chopped off while humans live until they die or are murdered. Elliot's life span is the length of a vampires, he has the same abilities of a vampire however he must remain fed and well hydrated like a human to survive.

When he was 17 his father told Yui and Elliot he was moving abroad for work and they were being sent to japan.

 ** _Relationships_**

 **Yui Komori**

Elliot is the younger brother of Yui. He believes Yui could care less about him due to the fact that she often did nothing about the bullying at the church, little does he know that Yui would go behind the scenes and tell the other kids off only to be beaten as well.

 ** _Abilities_**

Like all vampires, He has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being part vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva.

 **Teleportation**

He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant.

 **Flying**

During a full moon, he can fly.

 ** _Other_**

Since he was born has a halfbreed, he can only die if his head is cut off or if he is starved or dehydrated (the only liquid he needs to survive is blood), however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it is life threatening unless directly healed by another party.

 ** _Trivia_**

⦁ He is in his second year of high school.

⦁ He is right-handed.

⦁ He dislikes bitter food but will eat it.

⦁ His foot size is 25cm.

⦁ Elliot is scared of small and tight spaces.

⦁ Elliot's listens to all kinds of music, his favourite being ones he feels like he can relate to.

⦁ He plays guitar, piano and drums

⦁ He is able to create music electronically.

⦁ He hates snakes.

⦁ He's a famous musician however he often keeps it a secret.


	2. Chp 1- The Brief Moment of Gay

Hiya! This my first Diabolik Lovers fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it! I hope to posting a chapter once a week and if I have the inspiration I might post more then one chapter~

Most of the story will be in Elliot's p.o.v or third person but please let me know if you ever want to change that or add someone else's p.o.v!

Enjoy!

A sigh echoed through the empty church. It's owner, a small and delicate looking boy standing in the door way. A large pastel blue sweat shirt hung from his upper body and reached to his mid-thigh, it hid away a bottom housed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. He turned on his heels, white converse squeaking against the well polished hard-wood floor. His blue and purple eyes pierced through his black and blue side swept fringe.

He walked out of the church, the blinding light surrounding him as he looked around in awe, the outside was a rare place he was allowed to go as a child.

Sun light bounced off the many piercings he had scattered on his ears and the canine bites he was proudly displaying. He made his way to a platinum blonde who smiled and waved 'Elliot! Are you ready to go?' She looked at him with sherbet pink eyes hoping for an answer. The said boy grunted in response and clambered into the taxi that awaited behind the blonde.

Yui sighed in disappointment as she watched Elliot plug a set of earphones into an iPod and drowned out the world around him. Yui sat herself into the brightly coloured car and closed the door before giving the driver a piece of paper with an address scribbled down on it. The engine roared and soon after they were zooming down streets and turning corners. The cities and towns soon passed and they were left with a forest.

The taxi slowed to a halt in front of two large creepy looking gates, behind them sat a large mansion that gave off a chilling aura. Yui jumped out quickly and stretched taking in a breath of fresh air before walking to the back of the car and taking out their luggage from the storage area. Elliot sighed as he climbed out of the car slowly, closing the door of the car and taking his luggage from his adoptive older sister as their ride fled into the distance.

Yui pushed the gates open, they creaked and towered above the siblings. Elliot walked ahead, luggage rolling behind him as he made his way along the gravel path. Yui jogged up to him, her arms holding her luggage up and off the ground. They stopped by the fountain, Yui admired the water while Elliot looked up at the rain clouds that had decided to pay an unexpected visit. The fountain water rippled as it began to rain heavily.

'Elliot! It's raining, come on!' Yui grabbed the said boy's hand, ignoring the naturally cold hand and believing he was simply cold from rain, and began running to the front door of the mansion. Elliot pulled his hand away in disgust and glared at his older sister's back as she knocked on the door. The door was left unanswered which led to Yui knocking again, the door creaked open and being the curious blonde she is she walked right in yelling a hello and asking if anyone was home.

Elliot stepped in behind the intruding blonde and leaned against the door causing it to close with a soft thud.

'Maybe no one told them we were coming today?' Yui directed her question to Elliot as she looked around. She spotted a sleeping figure on a couch near by and walked over to it leaving the soft sound of foot steps to echo throughout the empty halls. Elliot followed and watched as she examined the male on the couch. 'Um, excuse me...' She reached out and tapped the reddish-brown haired boy, 'you're cold! Are you ok?' Yui jerked her hand away and immediately placed her head on the strangers chest checking for a heartbeat.

'He has no heartbeat! I have to call an ambulance!' Yui rustled through her bag and pulled out a flip phone, she started dialling for the ambulance only to be stopped by the once dead boy. He glared at her with piercing green eyes and a sleepy expression 'damn you're noisy. This isn't even your house so can you keep it down?'. Yui looked at him, shock was written across her face as she forced the words out of her mouth 'y-you're alive?', The boy grunted and reached for the girl's wrist.

Elliot watched as if it was in slow motion, during the time he was ignored he had listened to what was occurring in front of him and he pieced it together. His conclusion, this stranger with cold skin and no heartbeat was a vampire. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as his father's voice and stern face ran through his head, " _now listen here. If Yui is hurt you will be held responsible!_ _"_ _._

Elliot groaned inwardly and appeared in front of Yui just before the stranger took her by the wrist. The stranger caught Elliot's arm and pulled him down onto the couch before hovering above the said male. 'Why wouldn't I be alive?, seriously- holy shit! Pancake turned into an emo!' The green eyed vampire stared in shock at the blue and purple eyed half-breed below him, Elliot glared up at him and used something called a voice box 'get off me freak'.

Yui stared with shock and the boy stared with disgust, 'E-Elliot don't be rude!' Yui stuttered as she looked at the two males with a faint blush after realising the position they were in. 'yeah treat Ore-Sama with respect and don't tell me what to do you no scented weirdo!' The vampire agreed with Yui and immediately climbed off the smaller boy. A few moments later a well dressed purple/almost black haired man appeared and looked at the reddish-brown haired boy with a stern look. ' _Looks constipated if you ask me'_ Elliot nodded and smiled inwardly to his own thought and returned his attention to the people in front of him.

'Ayato whats all the commotion down here?' The new comer adjusted his glasses and directed the question to "Ore-Sama", 'damn, not you Reiji' Ayato groaned and stood up. 'May I remind you to please take such activities to your private room' Reiji adjusted his glasses yet again and sighed before moving his attention to the siblings 'and who might the two of you be?'.

1046 words...

You probably don't care about the word count but I felt like putting it there so I did because I have the power to do that.

I was re-watching DB today and I forgot how creepy it actually was... Fan fictions had forced me to forget that. O.o

If you spot any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please let me know


	3. Chp 2-All the Weird People Have Gathered

I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A WEEK LATE AND OH MY GOD I'M INTERNALLY SCREAMING AT MYSELF BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY MESSED UP. I MADE IT SO THAT IT COVER'S THIS WEEKS CHAPTER AS WELL SO YEAH AND IT STARTS OUT BORING BUT IT'LL GET ENTERTAINING I PROMISE. THERE'S MORE YAOI TOO. 

_Reiji adjusted his glasses yet again and sighed before moving his attention to the siblings 'and who might the two of you be?'._

The room filled with silence, Ayato and Reiji waited for an answer while Elliot stared at Yui waiting for her to do the talking... She just stood there confused. Ayato groaned with annoyance and Reiji sighed, 'M-My name is Yui Komori! I was sent to live here by my father with my brother b-but I really think its just a big misunderstanding!' Yui looked away nervously as she answered. 'We cannot talk here' Reiji glared down at Yui before looking behind her 'attend to their luggage' His commanding voice echoed as an aged butler strolled out from the shadows, He took Yui's luggage and attempted to take Elliot's only to have the said boy hug it to his chest and send a glare at the butler.

'Please follow me' Reiji's voiced rang through the hall again as he began walking away leaving Yui and Elliot to follow. Their footsteps clashed as their echo's made their way around the mansion, The tall tree like vampire led them to what was obviously one of many lounge or drawing rooms that the mansion housed. They entered the room, couches surrounded three sides a coffee table, behind that a fire place with a lounging chair next to and on the other side of that, stairs that let to the second floor.

Ayato had somehow made his way past them and now sat on a single seater that was by the coffee table, Yui looked at him funny as Elliot drifted past making his way to a large couch that Reiji had invited them to sit on. Elliot plunked himself down on the uncomfortable couch with a bored expression, he was soon followed by Yui who sat down timidly as she looked around. Reiji spoke but no one quite caught what he said before he was interrupted 'well what do we have here? could it be a cute little human girl has come to visit us?~'.

Upon the second floor, leaning over the railing with a smirk plastered on his face was a man who looked almost exactly like Ayato except his hair was wavy and long, his greens eyes were much brighter. He tipped a fedora that sat on his head forwards Yui as a small greeting before disappearing and reappearing behind her. Elliot sighed immediately swapping spots with his sister, the unknown male licked Elliot's cheek before smirking again 'you smell so sweet and taste... like nothing?' He pulled away looking down with a questioning look.

'ah! the pretty girl turned into an emo!' Everyone sighed before a new voice interrupted 'I'm surprised you didn't notice him swapping places with the human girl, Laito'. The voice belonged yet another male, he had dark pastel purple hair and light purple eyes, dark bags under his eyes and he held a teddy bear in his arms. 'Please allow me have a taste~' The purple haired male licked Yui's ear and hummed in approval.

'Stop that you two, it's impolite to do such a thing to people you just met' Reiji spoke up with authority seeping from his voice, Laito looked at him before turning to the newest male 'It's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so good, wouldn't you agree Kanato?' 'yes, I do agree' Kanato nodded and squeezed his bear closer to him. 'Knock it off!' Ayato glared at Laito and Kanato 'Ore-sama saw her first so I'm going to be her first everything! You can have guy for all I care!'.

'I'm so sick of calling yourself that!' An unknown voice broke through the room, 'goddammit I know that's you Subaru!' Ayato stood up roughly, anger was claiming his face as he looked around. 'I thought I smelled human in here' yet another male stepped out, he looked to be the youngest of them yet with his piercing red eyes and white hair he seemed much more mature then Kanato and Ayato. By the way Ayato glared at him anyone would be able to guess that this man was Subaru.

Subaru glared at Yui and punched the wall next to him 'HOW DARE YOU WASTE MY TIME'. Reiji adjusted his glasses... yet again 'that's enough Subaru, Does anyone know who these two are and why they've been sent to live with us?' everyone was silent, an indication that no one knew the answer. 'Are you the two he mentioned?...' A tired voice swept through the air, behind them lounged a man with blonde hair, his eyes were closed but he had an mp3 player around his neck which caught Elliot's interest.

'Do you know something about these two?, Shuu?' Reiji looked toward the man with a grudge held in his eyes, 'Maybe...' Kanato's face slightly screwed up with anger, he wasn't happy with the answer that was given 'don't "maybe" me! I would like an explanation!' He slightly yelled his answer at the blonde. 'That man... He contacted me a few days ago and said that a girl from the church would be coming to stay with us and to treat her with respect', It was Ayato's turn to pitch into the conversation 'are you telling me Pancake here is the prospective bride?' 'hey!' Yui responded feeling insulted by being called pancake, Ayato only smirked at her.

'More like sacrifice then a bride... and what about the boy?' Laito voiced his opinion as he shared the smirk Ayato held. Shuu sighed and spoke once again, opening his eyes slightly and letting a beautiful blue peak through his delicate eyelashes 'He said we would find him quite entertaining... oh he also said not to kill them'. 'Hmm it appears we're going to have a verrry long relationship then' Laito aimed his comments towards the Komori siblings before Reiji spoke again.

'There appears to be no misunderstanding, please allow us to introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shuu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third son, Laito'. 'Nice to meet you little bitch' Laito winked toward Yui after speaking. 'Kanato, the forth son'. 'Please allow me to sample you again some time~' Kanato hugged his bear closer to him and tilted his head slightly to his right. 'Ayato, the fifth son'. 'That brother of yours won't get in the way next time'. Ayato glared at Elliot as Yui shuffles uncomfortably. 'And Subaru, the last son' 'What a waste of time'. Reiji motioned towards each of them as he said their names 'We are the Sakamaki family'.

'I still think this is a misunderstanding... besides... you're kind of... weird' Yui brought her hands to her chest and placed them together as if she was praying 'I think... I need to contact my father!'. Ayato flipped a pink cellphone out, he held a look of amusement on his face as he looked directly at the slightly angered Yui 'Hey you give that back to me!' she ran over to him, reaching for her cellphone as he moved it away. The phone disappeared from his hand, an annoyed Subaru now had possession of the pink object 'what are you doing?' Yui looked up at the albino with annoyance.

'What am I doing? I'm doing this!' Subaru crushed the phone in his hand before letting the remains fall to the floor. 'You won't be needing that~ you and I are going to be very good friends~' Laito appears behind Yui, a slight groan in his voice as he talks lowly into her ear. Yui runs forward and trips, scratching her knee against the ground. An unrecognized sigh flows through the room and all human and non-human species turn towards the person that has kept quiet the entire time, Elliot closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head before leaning back into the couch 'Yui just accept the fact that we're stuck here and we aren't going anywhere'.

'E-eh?' Yui looks up confusion and hurt on her face and in her eyes, She looks up only to find that the brothers all looked at her with their faces shadowed and glowing eyes looking at her. 'V-Vampire's!?' Yui pulls a pink cross in front of her 'take this!', Shuu's once sleeping face was replaced with a small smirk (so much smirking, honestly) while everyone else's smirks was replaced with a slightly offended face. Reiji sat down 'honestly, do you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal? claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? this just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. That makes me furious'.

The female Komori sibling stands and runs away, opening the doors that Reiji had once led them through. 'Her manners are deplorable' Reiji added as the doors closed behind her. Ayato, Laito and Kanato disappeared within the blink of an eye, presumably to play a game of chase with dear Yui. 'And you are not frightened?' Reiji raised an eyebrow at Elliot questionably 'why would I? it's not like I have a reason to be afraid, after all we have something in common' Elliot answered with a straight voice, no emotion was found. 'And what would that be?' Subaru asked slightly annoyed 'that is for me to know, and for you to find out. If I was sent here for entertainment I might as well keep it interesting' Elliot nodded, mentally smirking after deciding this room had seen enough smirks for one day.

Yui ran through the halls, footsteps echoing through the halls as her heart thumped in her chest pumping blood through her body. She came across trays of desserts all set out on tables, next to them stood the purple haired vampire 'I can't wait to break you~' he sang out creepily as she passed. Yui turned the corner, spotting a phone one a near by table and running over to it.

'That's all very well but if things get out of hand I will punish you. If you would be so kind, I never did catch your name' Reiji looked towards Elliot from the couch he had recently sat in. '... Elliot Komori... Yui, our father and myself are not related by blood, Yui of course does not know that she is not her father's child so I would very much appreciate it if you if did not share such information with her' Elliot sat up, placing his hands by his side as he answered.

Yui picked up the phone, looking down to use the dial only to find the chord of the phone has been cut. 'I told you that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here~' Laito's voice echoed through the halls, Yui put the phone down and slowly stepped back. 'Now, where has my little bitch run off to?' Yui brought her hands to her chest as she continued to step back. She stopped, a terrified look coming over her face as she bumped into something behind her. It placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear 'take a guess'. She pushed away from the male and continued to run through their mansion.

'Of course, I'll respect that as long as you respect my own rules' Reiji fixed his glasses and continued a stare off with Elliot that had only started a few minutes before, 'Of course' Elliot stood up, walking to Reiji with a hand out stretched ready to seal the deal with a hand shake.

Yui ran to the main entrance and immediately went for the front door. She pushed on the door, trying to open it with all her weight and yet it didn't budge. A hand shot out from behind her and slammed into the doors next to her head, she turned around only to be greeted by "Ore-sama", 'Where are you trying to go?' Ayato asked with a knowing grin on his face 'it's the much-anticipated time to scream, please humour me by screaming at the top of your lungs' He placed his other hand on the door on the other side of her head 'you can't get away from me now'. Yui pushed him away, running through dark corridors and up stair cases.

Reiji clenched Elliot's hand tightly, he squeezed the male's hand until the sound of a crunch rang through the room. The sound had caught the other two brothers attention and the watched as Elliot pulled away holding his now broken hand. 'Reiji-kun... you either have a very strong grip... or you've started to play my game' They all watched as Elliot's hand slowly but rather quickly healed. 'I have no clue as to what you are talking about, Aonobōru' Reiji replied playing the innocent act.

As Yui runs the sounds of chains falling echo through the halls, she comes across an open door, chains and a lock lay on the floor in front of it. She walked into the moon lit room, the furniture was covered with white cloth and there was jewellery lay across one of the dressers. She looked out a pair of glass door and her eyes landed on a female figure with long purple hair, a pain went shooting through her heart as the figure turned their head to face her.

Yui clenched her chest in pain, walking backwards into a book shelf causing books to fall down with loud thumps as she sunk to the ground. When she looked back through the glass doors the woman had vanished as if she was never there. 'Of all the rooms, you just had to pick this one' Reiji appeared, along with his brothers 'this is a room that we had sealed off so no-one may enter, I will have to fit it with a new lock'. 'That's for sure' Ayato spoke for a breif moment of time before his obvious twin spoke as well 'how did you get in here, Little Bitch?' Laito questioned Yui as he crouched in front of her.

Kanato soon joined in after his younger and elder brother 'please stay put; you're my prey'. 'oh just get to the point already!' Subaru cut in, smashing a fist into the book shelf and causing a few more books to fall the floor. Yui shakes in fear as she looks up at the brothers, Ayato making his way over and forcing the human to look at him 'now that's the look... that gets my juices flowing~'. 'Perhaps I'll partake as well~' Laito sings and leans forward, soon followed by Kanato 'I want a taste too~'.

Yui's vision starts to shake along with her as her attention moves to the last of the brothers who stood and watched. 'There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend, the fact that you can never escape from us' Reiji started being cut off by his albino brother 'get straight to the point! just tell her that if she tries to escape, she's dead'. Ayato and Laito were going in for it, pushing Yui against the book shelf and sampling her skin. Her eyes were closed as she finally found her voice 'stop it... stop it!... STOP IT!'.

A painting falls down, smashing against the floor and distracting everyone as a black and blue blur of mess comes raining down and violently pushing away Laito and Ayayto. 'My bad, I knocked it' Shuu apologies with a bored tone, now it was his turn to be interrupted by someone else. Elliot quietly hissed at the vampires around him 'touch her and I will makes sure you die painfully'. That sentence was the last thing that reached Yui's ears before she had blacked out.

Everyone's favourite human awoke to a large queen sized bed surrounded by pinks and purples all around. Yui sat up looking around cautiously, she looked down, the first thing catching her eye being she was no longer in the outfit she had arrived in 'wait, I don't remember changing!'. A sad look washes over her face 'why is this happening? Father, please come home soon!' her voice slightly crack as if she was about to cry.

'Crying won't help you, Little Bitch' Laito sat at the foot of her bed, his fedora still planted in the perfect position on his head. 'You give off such a delicious aroma, are you trying to seduce me?~' Laito turns onto his hands and knee's before crawling towards Yui. Ayato appears and pushes his brother away 'don't touch what belongs to Ore-sama without permission!'. _'Wasted...'_ Elliot thought to himself as he listened from under the bed.

As Laito begins to pick himself up from the floor he spots a light blue blur from under the bed, he reaches under the bed and grabs Elliot's ankle, he drags the small boy out and holds him up upside down causing Elliot's hair to go on a date with gravity and show of all the flashy piercings he had. 'Everyone... you'll be late' Reiji popped up out of nowhere yet again, Ayato tched annoyed 'not you again, Reiji'.

'But I was having fun' Laito complains, everyone looking at him quizzically after seeing him holding Elliot by his ankle. Reiji moved his focus away again 'you also need to get changed, you'll both be coming to school with us. If you are to live with us, you are to adapt to our time schedule'.

A slick black limo drove through the woods, within it were eight people all jumbled beside each other. The brothers all had their own uniform that they had personalised, much like Elliot's. He looked as if he had just put on a formal dress shirt and thrown his usual pastel blue sweat shirt over the top of that and put on the school blazer on, Yui simply wore the girl's uniform. It was silent until Elliot had decided to break it 'I do apologise for breaking the silence but this seemed like a good time, My name is Elliot Komori and this here is my older sister Yui. Thank you for allowing us to stay with you'.

'Indeed' Reiji closed the book he had been reading and handed Yui a juice box '100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood'. 'Th-thank you very much, but what about Elliot?' Yui took the juice hesitantly as she let her question slip out 'he won't be needing it, you should fully aware that you are nothing but a blood bank for us, so drink it daily'. Reiji answered flipping his book open again.

Yui tightened her grip on the juice box and she shook, 'Her teeth are chattering' Kanato piped down to his bear 'Teddy, when humans feel fear they reflect it with their behaviour. It's funny so take a good look' He turned his bear to face Yui and lifted it towards her. Crowds of girls soon gathered around the gates of the school minutes before Sakamaki limo had arrived.

The brothers all stepped out of the car first, ignoring fangirls as they walked ahead leaving the Komori siblings to follow. The cheers of the girls erupted, more then usual, confusing Laito and Ayato, who or what caught their attention more then the Sakamaki brothers? They turned, stumbling across a smiling Elliot who flirted with the crowd. A few girls asked for autographs but Elliot kindly refused and went on to tell them they could get much for then just a signature.

'Kya! it's Elliot Kuzaki!' 'did you see! he came out of the limo with the Sakamaki brothers!' 'yeah but who's the girl?' Hushed whispers and squeals that once went through the crowd turned into hurtful comments about the female Komori. Elliot slung an arm around Yui's should and shouted to the crowd 'Everyone! this is my sister Yui! so take extra good care of her! because if hear that you've hurt I'll be very upset!' 'HAI!' The girls yelled back picking back up the squeals.

Elliot dashes up front and climbs onto Reiji's back 'what is the meaning of this? I hope you are aware that if this continues I will punish you later'. Reiji demands for an answer slightly annoyed by Elliot's childish mood. 'Just go along with it~' Elliot whispered in the taller male's ear, Elliot's face turns a bright pink and he hides his face behind the sleeve of his jacket 'you're not going to make us go for rounds all day again are you? I'm still sore from last time'.

The girls squealed, images of whatever they had taken from those words popping into their minds. Elliot looks towards Ayato a lightly sad look on his pink face 'what about you Ore-sama? aren't you always the one claiming you'll be my first everything?' Ayato tched as the squeals got louder. Laito smirk, wanting in on this game he comes and pries Elliot off Reiji.

'But Airashi, we both know who really was your first~' Laito send a suggestive wink towards Elliot not noticing that Elliot had now stood up and was about to crash their lips together. The girls go stir crazy as they scream and fire away with cameras. Elliot bites the tip of his tongue, scraping away skin and letting blood flow into his mouth, he drags his bleeding tongue across Laito's bottom lip. Laito licks the blood of his lips, the flavor and sweet addictive aroma Elliot doesn't have was all stored in his blood and Laito had just had a sample of what everyone else was missing.

Laito pried Elliot's mouth open, drinking and cleaning of as much blood as he could get before pulling away from the deep kiss, 'geez Laito you bit me' Elliot pouts as he let a small drop of blood leak down his chin and allowing Laito to lick it up. 'Oh come on Airashi, we both know you liked it~' Laito chimed in as a smug smile spreading across his face, Elliot forced a faint blush to drift across his pale cheeks which drove the crowds watching the scene wild. Elliot lent up and whispered to Laito before walking away 'we both know who really liked it'. 

ITS FINALLY DONE. 3679 WORDS FOR YOU ALL. I'M SORRY IT CAME SO LATE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU SPOT ANY MISTAKES. AND I'M OFF TO SLEEP! ITS 5 AM! AND I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR 2 DAYS STRAIGHT FOR YOU ALL.


	4. Chp 3- Avoiding Life's Problems

ITS THE EDITED VERSION, IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

 _Elliot lent up and whispered to Laito before walking away 'we both know who really liked it'._

'Yui is in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, Elliot is with Laito. Please go with them. Also, unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?' Reiji looked down at the two siblings in front of him, they both nodded before following the brothers to their classes. Yui walked into her class, Ayato and Kanato both sat in the back on opposite sides of the class. 'ah, its food prep!' She had muttered to herself but it seemed to have caught the red-head's attention 'food prep?'.

Elliot entered his class, Laito sat in the middle 'the middle? really Laito?' Elliot sighed with his thoughts and hung his bag on the side of the desk behind Laito. He was about to sit down when he noticed Ayato dragging Yui past the classroom. Elliot turned, walking towards the doors planning to follow them 'and where are you going?' a voice startled Elliot. 'To get Yui from your freak brother' Elliot turned around facing Laito with a bored expression, 'what happened to the fun Elliot I met outside?' Laito let a playful smirk come across his face.

'He doesn't exist Laito, he's simply an act to entertain the public' Elliot answered, slightly glaring at the vampire in front of him. 'Oh.. that's no fun... but then again I don't need fun to feed off you' Laito grabbed Elliot's shoulder and pushed him onto the floor with a loud thud. 'Hey! you cant just force that you jerk!' Elliot kicked out Laito's legs from beneath him, causing the once standing vampire to topple down.

Realisation hit the half-breed _'crap...',_ it was the only thought that ran through his head at he stumbled to his feet and out the classroom door. 'Yes, that's the look, the scared look you have~' Laito's voice echoed through the halls behind him as he weaved his way through the students making their way to class. 'Lets end this game of chase Airashi' Laito's voice echoed again causing a shiver down Elliot's spine, he sped up his pace before stopping inside an empty classroom.

 _'Wait... Laito cannot smell or sense me... why am I running?'_ Elliot mentally face palmed and sat in the corner of the room, it had boxes everywhere, the windows had news paper sheets covering them and a layer of dust covered most of the surfaces in the room. He jumped, sending dust into the air, when the school bell rang and students made their way to classes. Things soon calmed down as students arrived at classes or chosen skipping locations, he looked around the room again before curiosity over came him and he opened the box next to him, he spluttered, having a coughing fit before looking into the box.

Within the box was set of paint brushes and paints _'these are high quality supplies... are they meant for the art room?'_ Elliot moved his attention to the box next to the one he had just opened, he ripped the tape that held the cardboard lid down and took a look at the contents. _'Video tapes?'_ He looked down quizzically, he picked one up and looked at the side where something had been written and smudged 'Creiv rts Club #1'.

 _'Creiv rts Club?'_ Elliot placed the tape back in the box, he started opening other boxes finding all sorts of things. From electronic devices to blank paper and plants... well the plants were dead of course. The dust that had once settled was now floating through out the room, it was hard to breath and rather dark. Elliot pulled at the window trying to open it, it didn't budge and in the corner there was a small hole for a key _'locked? of course it is'_ he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room whilst brushing dust off himself.

 _'I'll clean that room, I just need a key for the windows...'_ Elliot looked down the hall, watching cautiously for any of the Sakamaki brothers before making his way to where he hoped the staff room was. He walked down the quiet halls, the only sounds filling the silence was muffled voices from class rooms, the sound of his shoes hitting the ground as he walked and the distanced voices of students who had skipped classes.

A dainty hand gripped his shoulder as he walked by one of the cleaning supply closets 'Kuzaki~' a female voice whispered softly into his ear as the unknown woman pulled him into the closet. Elliot's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room, he looked down at the mystery female with annoyance in his purple/blue eyes. 'How may I help a fine lady such as yourself?' He hid the annoyance with a charming smile and let his voice drop has he whispered back. 'Well I really was hoping I could help you with something~' She replied back as Elliot's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she was blonde, her eyes were a deep red and her uniform... was far to short and to open in some places. Elliot sighed as the female pressed herself against him 'my my, I would defiantly like such a thing~ however I'm busy and I would ever be so helpful if you directed me in what direction the staff room is' He replied, his voice passing through his lips smoothly. The female pulled away disappointingly and walked out the closet, pointing in the direction the way he had come from 'sorry Elliot, its in the direction you came from'. Elliot sighed running a hand through his hair as he smiled at the female and walked back the way he came.

After what seemed forever of avoiding Sakamaki freaks Elliot found his way to the staff room unscathed. The bell rang as he reached for the handle of the sliding door _'fabulous timing',_ He opened the door and knocked on the wall beside it. A teacher that sat nearby turned around 'can I help you?', 'do you have any keys for a club room that hasn't been used in some time? I think it was the.. Crea-ive? creative arts club?' Elliot asked unsure of the club name and the teacher thought over it.

The teacher's face brightened up before he stood up from his seat and made his way to where the club room keys were kept. He looked through them quickly, stopping to take the last set of keys off their hook. 'Here go kid. Write your name on this piece of paper and write down when you take and return the keys' the teacher handed Elliot the club room keys and piece of paper with a pen. Elliot nodded as a thanks and wrote his name down on the paper, letting any staff know that he currently had the keys.

Elliot stuck his head out the staff room door, he looked down the lively corridor before making his way back to the Creative Arts room. A gentle pad of footsteps on the wooden floorboards behind him caught his attention, He dug his heels into the ground and turned around quickly. The footsteps stopped as quickly as Elliot had turned to face the way he came. What stood behind him left him confused, thin air. There was not a soul in sight, He could have swore he felt and smelt the presence and scent of someone.

He turned back unsure and continued walking, stopping every time the footsteps started up again. Elliot led the stalker to a secluded hallway, not a student or teacher were in sight; He turned around, hoping that the stalker was finally brave enough to face its target. A whirl of red and brown rushed towards him, He hit the wall and sunk to his knees in pain and fear. He was trapped to the wall when his stalker/attacker placed two arms on either side of his head 'Mendo, You're going to be constantly be in my way, I should get rid of you~' Elliot looked up, green eyes looked back at him, 'you should pay me back with your boring blood for now'.

The unknown attacker was pulled away suddenly and a familiar voice echoed through the hall 'up to no good again Ayato? You've already knocked one of our two guests out, perhaps leave the other alone?' Reiji stood there holding Ayato by his collar, Ayato's green eyes flickered in annoyance 'damn you Reiji'. Reiji flickered his attention to Elliot 'and you, skipping school on the first day are we?'.

'But of course' Elliot replied picking himself up from the floor and brushing off dust that had collected on the floor of the unused hallway for god knows how long. 'Let me guess, you're keeping things interesting?' Reiji huffed with disapproval before turning and walking down the unlit hall to his own classes 'just make sure you go to class at some point Aonoboru'. Elliot shrugged before wondering away and back to the Creative Arts Club, he grunted as he tugged the door open with more effort then was probably needed.

He pulled a sleeve over his hand and held it over his mouth as he padded over to the locked windows. He slid the key into the first window with ease and a soft click echoed once he had turned the key, The window slid open and immediately a fresh breezes rushed in unsettling every spec of dust in the room. Elliot coughed hoarsely and his eyes teared with irritation. He struggled opening the last of the windows before escaping the club room and locking the door behind him.


	5. Chp 4- One Foot Apart 'Cause They're Gay

**I apologise in advance if this chapter is boring. It will get better in the ending scene, I just needed to get a few things out of the way so please forgive me :)**

 **!The next time you read this Charlie will no longer be Charlie anymore, he'll be Elliot!**

The dining room was in silence, the only sound was the clatter of plates and silverware. On one side of the table sat Yui, Ayato, Laito and Kanato sitting opposite from them was Elliot, Shuu, Subaru and Reiji. Elliot barely touched his food, poked it a few times and took a few bites every now and then, While Yui made no effort to even pick up a fork. 'You haven't very much, Bitch-Chan~' Laito leaned over Yui's shoulder, startling her 'you need to eat properly or you could become anemic, would you like me to feed you?~'. Elliot sighed and moved his focus to his adoptive sister and the vampire breathing against her neck "she can feed herself and skipping a meal never killed anyone', He turned his focus back to the food in front of him, ignoring his surroundings.

Reiji spoke up, saying something about bad manners and telling Laito to return to his seat. Laito looks back to Yui before walking to his seat 'we'll continue this later, Bitch-chan~'. Shuu sighs and stands up as Laito sits, Yui speaks before Shuu is able to say anything 'Shuu?' 'this is a pain' he replied with boredom before walking out of the room. Reiji adjusted his glasses 'that deadbeat, nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten'. A dark chuckle ran through out the room catching Elliot's attention, He looked up and looked up and moved his attention to the purple haired Sakamaki at the opposite end of the table from him. 'Teddy, what would you like to eat next?' Kanato inspected the plates in front of him before picking up a fork 'lets have a banana snow ball'. A cruel smile spread across Kanato's face before he plunged his fork into the plate of sweets in front of him repeatedly as he let a spine chilling laugh right out.

Silence ran throughout the dining hall again when the laughter died down. 'He won't even make an effort to attend our monthly dinner partly', Elliot closed his eyes and sighed as Reiji spoke again, clearly talking about Shuu. Elliot cleared his throat before letting words grace his lips again 'Reiji-san, you are wrong...' Reijji looked at Elliot with surprise and with anger 'he clearly made an effort to attend today, he might have no stayed until the end but he was here, that's better nothing... People have free will, they can choose what they do. Attending your monthly dinner party might be the respectful thing to do but it doesn't mean he has to come, its the same for everyone in every situation. How some one grows up does not define who they are or how they act'. Elliot opened his eyes and looked around the table, Yui stared at Elliot in shock, Reiji just smirked, Ayato looked slightly taken back, Kanato stared curiously and Subaru well... He looked kinda sad.

Elliot stood and walked out of the room, all eyes trailed him as he disappeared from sight. Yui stood up quickly, her chair falling to the ground as she ran after Elliot calling out to him. Reiji adjusted his glasses, clearly irritated 'that will be all for today...', the last of the brothers disappeared and went their separate ways for the night. Elliot walked down the halls of the mansion, his foot steps so soft you'd think he was sneaking around. The ticking of a clock could be heard at the end of one of the many halls grew louder as he walked towards it curiously, the floral design engraved in the clock hands and face was eye catching when you took the time to look at it. He smiled slightly and lifted a hand to touch the beautiful design only to have his hand meet the glass surface that kept his prying hands away from the patterns in front of his eyes. He turned, letting his foot land with a soft thud on the carpeted floors that hid away wooden floor boards, his hand slipped off the glass and he walked away wanting to return to his room before anyone disturbed him.

Yui ran after Elliot, she turned corner after corner in the long halls of the mansion. Each step she took in the direction of her younger brother filled her heart with hope, it was an odd thing to be feeling at that very moment, she knew that but her younger brother had just said something she had wanted to tell him from the moment he entered her life. Perhaps this was the moment where she would be able to close the gap that had grown between them? could she make up for her years of mistakes? She turned one last corner and stopped, admiring a clock with his fascinating eyes at the end of the quiet hall was Elliot. Yui held her breath as she watched him, his face blank but his eyes filled with wonder. He seemed at peace but then again...

Yui never knew what he was feeling or anything about him for that matter...

A wave of dread filled Yui has she watched Elliot start to walk away from the clock, she brought her hands to the cross that sat around her neck. Would she ever be able to fix what she did? she let people hurt him and because of that he's ended up closed off from the world and pushes everyone away but of course, that's not her fault. She isn't the reason those people attacked him, he's being irrational and he shouldn't be pushing her out. Right? Yui darted down the hall and around the corner, She was angry now. What gives him the right to hate her if she hasn't done anything wrong?

'Elliot!' Yui yelled out as she slowly caught up to him despite the fact she was running. Elliot had heard her for sure, there was no doubt about it, anyone in the mansion would have heard her yet Elliot continued to walk away as if nothing happened. Within a second however his speed picked up. One would think he was running away from Yui, expect he was running away from Yui; he didn't want to talk her, not now. Elliot had turned the last corner and opened the door closest to him rather hastily. As if Yui had gained super speed, she stuck her foot in between the door and door frame just as it was about to close. 'Elliot... please just let me talk to you' Yui moved her face to the gap her foot had created, her eyes landed on a blank faced Elliot.

'I don't want to talk to you right now...' Elliot trailed off and avoided looking at Yui directly, his eyes eventually landed on the pair of white converse that hid away his feet. Yui was taken back, her sudden burst of confidence and hope had shattered with those few words. She moved her foot from the door and it closed with a soft thud, it almost felt like yet another obstacle was added to the long path of trying to get close to her younger brother. Yui gave up easy, not because she believes she cant do it but she doesn't know how. That simple fact hurt her more than the words Elliot had spoken, she was used to not talking to him but the one time she wants to do something she doesn't know what to do. The soft click of a lock rang out from Elliot's door and a defeated sigh passed her lips as she walked away from the door that had closed in her face.

Elliot closed the door, leaving a defeated looking Yui in the hall. He turned, looking over his room. The walls were a soft white however if you looked a second time you'd notice they were actually a charming pastel purple; the walls had black wooden panelling, they weren't dark enough to make the room feel small and gloomy though. On the Western wall was the entry door; In the Southern-West corner sat a modern fireplace made of grey stones; a small coffee table with a lounge and a few chairs lived in front of the fireplace; In the Northern-West corner were a few bookshelves, another coffee table and lounge were there; along the Northern wall a couples of guitars were placed in stands and some random posters of movies, bands, games or TV shows littered the wall but it didn't look like mess; a bed with white sheets splattered with different shades of purple and a black frame was pushed in the Northern-East corner, the head of the bed on the Eastern wall, an end table that matched the bed frame sat next to it.

Further along the Eastern wall were a past of glass doors that opened up onto a balcony, they were hidden away with light grey curtains; after the doors a simple black desk with metal legs and a white desk chair was pushed against the wall, immediately after, almost in the Southern-East corner, there's desk a matching dresser with a mirror on top. The mirror was questionable however; someone had previously thrown water on it and stuck newspaper to it, you could tell it was water by the way the newspaper had dried and the lack of evidence that any glue had been used. Finally in-between the dresser and fireplace a rather boring door stood there matching the room's panelling.

Elliot's eyes lingered over the soft and welcoming bed shoved in the corner before walking across the dark grey carpeted floor towards to bland bathroom door. It opened with a soft creek, the bathroom colour scheme was similar to the bedroom's however it was brighter and well, shinier you could say. The bathroom far more larger than necessary, that was one thing Elliot was sure about the first day he walked in. With marble floors; unnecessarily large baths on small platforms; grey walls with chestnut wooden planks on one; a single toilet hidden away behind a large pot plant and a shoji divider; a counter top with a single sink and another mirror just like the one in the bedroom; and finally another window facing East, Elliot finally felt like he could relax and have a break from the madness that had started the moment he set foot behind that eerie gate out front.

Elliot dragged his feet across the floor and up the steps that lead to the bath, a loud rubbery whining squeak ringing through the room every now and then as he shoes rubbed against the marble. He reached the bath, plugging the drain and turning the hot water on. He held his pale hand under the water, watching how the water seemed to just bounce off and into the tub. He moved away from the tub, wiping his wet hand on his jeans to dry it as he made his way to the counter. He looked at the hidden mirror mindlessly has he tied his hair back and took out many but not all of the piercings that made it look like he walked into a pole and took some of it with him.

Elliot unlaced and slipped his converse off and placed them next to the counter, he slowly started undressing himself as the room filled with steam from the bath. He was in a pair of boxers with little cartoon cactus' all of them and about to take off his unbuttoned white dress shirt when a loud splash came from the tub behind, it definitely wasn't the tap doing something weird. Elliot turned towards the bath looking for the cause of the splash, from the edge of the bath a mess of blonde hair peeked over. Elliot raised an eyebrow before walking over to the bath again, this time turning the tap off rather than on. He moved his attention to the male that had appeared. Shuu lay there, fully clothed and listening to music through a pair of earphones. His eyes were closed, you'd assume he was dead at first if you didn't know he was already.

Elliot put his hands on his jutted hips and looked down at Shuu with a displeased look. 'Shuu' the tone in Elliot's voice displayed he was clearly annoyed at the intrusion. 'Keep it down..' Shuu trailed off before speaking again '..not so loud'. Elliot bit his cheek in annoyance, this is meant to be his time alone but he guessed he would try and make this interesting.

Elliot took a deep breath before saying anything again 'how can I help you Shuu? why are you here?', 'I'm having a bath' Shuu's answer was short but not what Elliot was looking for. Elliot sat down on the edge of the bath, close to Shuu but still far enough he could look at him face on 'you're still dressed'. 'Yes and you're only half way there' Shuu slightly smirked with his reply and opened an eye slightly hoping for a reaction from the half-blood.

Elliot tilted his head slightly with an amused look before replying playfully 'why do you say that? did you come in here hoping to me naked, Shuu?'. Shuu looked at the other male confused, both eyes open now 'I thought you came here to see me naked' the older male finally looked around before realising this wasn't his bathtub or his bathroom for that matter 'oh I see now..' Shuu trailed off again as his faced dropped back to a bored one. His eyes drooped and he looked up at the ceiling 'why don't you join me then?'.

'Wh-' Elliot was cut off before he could answer, Shuu had grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the water rather suddenly. A loud splash echoes through the bathroom before being followed by a loud inhale as Elliot pulled his head out from below the water. After a few splutters Elliot glared at Shuu softly 'you didn't have to pull me under the water!'. 'Of course I did or your shirt wouldn't be see through' Shuu smirked slightly and Elliot looked down. The shirt he was wearing did go see through with water, not that the shirt was covering much in the first place, but Shuu's comment made him slightly embarrassed and his cheeks warmed because of it.

'You're blushing you know' Shuu's full attention was on Elliot now. Well maybe not all of it, he still had his earphones in. Elliot rolled his eyes 'You're all brothers, you're all very different I wouldn't have guessed you were related if it wasn't for the constant smirking'. Shuu chuckled softly but halfheartedly at Elliot's comment 'we're from three different woman' he trailed off as he looked at Elliot's face, he had a blank expression but his eyes seemed to encourage Shuu to keep talking.

'Reiji and I are share a mother, her name is Beatrix. Ayato, Kanato and Laito are triplets, their mother's name is Cordelia, and Subaru's mother is Christa. Please don't bring them up in conversation' Shuu sighed and sunk into the warm water a little. 'I won't ask then. I never knew my mother or my father for that matter' Shuu looked at Elliot, a look of slight confusion on his face, He expected a reply from him but not any information. 'I figured since you shared I might as well share too' Elliot smiled softly causing Shuu's look of slight confusion change to slight shock.

'I can't tell if that was an actual smile or if you're putting an act up again' Shuu was unsure of what to do, was it a real smile? or was Elliot playing games and putting up an act like he said he would. 'Does it matter if it was real or not?' Elliot tilted his head slightly as he questioned Shuu, who gave a shrug as an answer as the half dressed male shuffled closer to Shuu. Previously when Shuu had pulled him into the bath he pulled him in between his legs, it was like Shuu was man-spreading and Elliot decided to use the extra space between Shuu's legs to sit down his butt, expect Elliot didn't get to decide to do that.

Shuu and Elliot stared at each other for some time, the mix of purple and blue of Elliot's eyes meeting the gaze of the blonde's crystal blue. Elliot sighed as he got lost in the sea of blue in front of him, he found Shuu's eyes beautiful and fascinating. 'Your eyes are gorgeous...' Elliot's eyes widened as he heard the echo of his voice bounce around the room 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud'. He started to panic, he really didn't mean to say that out loud. Shuu chuckled softly again and with a small smile he said 'Don't worry. I'll pretend I didn't hear it'.

Elliot sighed in relief and sunk into the tub more, embarrassed yet again 'I don't understand why I'm acting like this around you'. Shuu shrugged his shoulders 'I was going to ask if I could drink your blood but I guess seeing you like this is better'. Elliot looked up at Shuu in surprise 'oh, you can if you want to..' this time Elliot trailed off, he pulled his left sleeve and held his wrist out to Shuu '.. here'. Shuu looked down at Elliot's pale wrist unsure if he should, did this boy really have blood in him? you can smell him or feel body heat from him yet his body still acted as if he was a healthy human filled with perfectly healthy blood.

'I promise i'm not poisonous, Shuu' Elliot let a friendly smile take over his face as he stared at the older male. Shuu brought his lips to Elliot's wrist and whispered what he hoped wasn't his last words 'if you're lying I will make sure you regret it until the day I die'. Shuu bit down, the sweet taste of Elliot's blood filled his mouth, and the warm feeling of blood dripping down Shuu's chin and Elliot's hand went unnoticed as it slowly turned the water surrounding them a soft pink with every drop.

 **yeet. Have a chapter :) Also am I the only one who either thinks of a beat (like the beat of a rap/song) or a beetroot when I read the name Beatrix?**

 **Also i'm thinking of changing the name of the book, any suggestions?**


End file.
